Share and Share Alike
by Blue Moon3
Summary: Gaila is pleasantly interrupted in the middle of her private business. Spock/Gaila Gaila doesn't have a character tag, WTF?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the debauchery, that's totally mine._

_Author's Notes: Un-beta'd, I'm afraid, so apologies for any errors. Written for the Eight Porn Battle on Dreamwidth, to the prompt 'unexpected'._

Share and Share Alike

Sighing softly, Gaila's hips rose, rubbing her clit against the vibrating contraption. The wonderful, amazing, stimulating, addictive, vibrating contraption that she had finally sneaked out from under Uhura's bed. She could imagine the prim, disguted little look on her roommate's face if she ever found out. The thought sent a shudder through her, drew a soft moan from her parted lips.

The door chimed. Jim Kirk, right on time to finish the job.

Arranging herself in a suitably seductive manner – legs splayed, curly red hair spread out on the pillow, seductive pout to glossed golden lips – she called out, "Enter."

The door reacted to her vocal command, despite the undeniable hitch to her voice. She smiled, lowering her eyelids into a face of pleasurable debauchery.

Which froze and then slipped off her face. The only sound in the painfully silent room was the soft hum of the vibrator.

Spock cleared his throat, pointedly looking away from the Cadet spread-eagle on the bed. "I was hoping to meet with Cadet Uhura," he said, voice its usual dull, steady monotone.

Gaila was totally ready to do the dutiful thing and be all repentant. Except then, over the smell of her own quite obvious arousal, came some completely new pheromones. Her skin hummed with them, an entirely new resonance, entirely alien, entirely ... Vulcan.

Well, now, wasn't that unexpected?

Lazily, Gaila shifted her hips against the vibrator. "She's in the study lab," she sighed, voice hitching as the contraption bumped over her clit. Spock swallowed. A slow grin spreading her lips, she watched Spock swallow, eyes raking over his tense form. "You could wait for her."

Unable to resist a glance in her direction – and wasn't it convenient that the Orion attraction worked on ninety-eight per cent of known species? – Spock took a step closer. "Did she leave an estimated time of arrival?"

"You know you have the sexiest voice?" she groaned, sliding the vibrator inside of her and arching off the bed at the new sensations. "Say something else," Gaila sighed, watching him carefully.

His eyes flicked over her naked body. She noted their pause at her breasts, her lips, at the movement of her hands between her legs. "That is a most intriguing device. May I ask its origin and purpose?"

Gaila let out a throaty chuckle. "I would have thought its _purpose_ is obvious, but you're free to take a closer look." Eyes flicking over his body – stiff and skinny, but not unattractive. "You could even lend a hand. If you like."

She could almost see him fighting his own impulses and, really, this wasn't entirely ethical. But there was a human mixed in there with the Vulcan, who probably never got to have any fun, and deserved a break. Before she knew it, hot fingers were sliding over the inside of her thigh. Spock's eyes were dark and glittering as he touched a finger to the base of the vibrator, nimbly taking over control of the instrument. Gaila sighed, and rejoiced at the fast learning Vulcans so frequently displayed. The base of his thumb pressed tight against the vibrator's base, the pad circled her clit causing almost too much friction. His strong fingers worked at pulling it in and out of her, just an inch or so, just enough for her to feel the incredible sensations filling her.

"It's Uhura's," she moaned, head dropping back against the pillow as her orgasm began to mount.

He stopped moving, and Gaila couldn't tell whether it was out of shock or some weird Vulcan orgasm-denial kink. "Pardon?" he said, his voice deadly, sexy low.

Head lifting again, Gaila rolled her hips. She ran her hands over her breasts, watching the Vulcan's reaction. "I said it's Uhura's."

If Vulcans had buttons, she had just pressed a great big red one. He swooped down, taking her nipple into his mouth and biting ever so gently, as his hands re-doubled their efforts. Within mere moments, Gaila was rocking through a powerful orgasm. Not the best she'd ever had – because, let's face it, she'd had _a lot_ -- but definitely up there.

Twisting the base, Gaila turned off the vibrate function and removed the device with a soft pop. 'Embarrassed' was not a word in her vocabulary, so she lay quite happily on her bed, legs spread, and grinned at her roommate's boyfriend. "That was nice," she said chirpily.

"If you are quite satisfied, might I request your departure? I wish to be alone with Nyota."

Chuckling, Gaila sat up, wiping the vibrator on her comforter. She cast about for her underwear, only to smile when Spock efficiently handed her a pair of panties and bra. They didn't match, but it wasn't a bad effort for a sexually-repressed Vulcan with (she imagined) a raging erection. "I bet you do," she said smoothly, shimmying into her panties.

Standing, she bent to put the vibrator back under Uhura's bed. "You may leave that with me," Spock said, somehow managing to keep his voice completely flat.

Grinning, Gaila handed it over. "Knock yourself out," she said, pulling on a dress and making herself scarce.

She met Uhura in the hallway as she made her way towards Kirk's dorm. Spock had warmed her up nicely, but the vibrating thing was no match for a good, hard fuck Kirk-style. Grinning, she dropped a kiss on her roommate's cheek. "I've left you a present in our room. You can thank me later."


End file.
